El último momento
by roxkem
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías si perdieras el amor de tu vida de pronto? ¿Cuáles serían tus pensamientos hacia esa persona cuando logres verla por última vez? Porque las personas van y vienen, pero un amor verdadero es eterno y perdurará por siempre.


Hola!

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, es un one-shot algo dramático para la misón S "Corazón naranja" de la comunidad Irresistible naranja, a la cual estoy muy orgullosa de pertenecer.

Este es mi segundo one-shot (el primero se llama "Ramen perdido"-MinaKushi también- y está subido el la cuenta "club hermanitas naranja", por si están interesados, hay historias geniales ahí.) y sinceramente no se si se me den bien porque yo soy más de historias largas, pero bueno, ustedes juzguen. También es mi primera vez con el drama pero di mi mayor esfuerzo así que espero que les guste.

Ahora sí, no los distraigo más... ¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<p>

**EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO.**

-One-shot-.**  
><strong>

Admiré la extrema palidez de tu piel, aquella piel perteneciente a la persona que en ese momento sostenía entre mis brazos con la misma delicadeza de la primera mirada que te había dedicado, con el mismo sentimiento de las primeras palabras que te había dicho, con el mismo dolor de hacía algunos minutos cuando en un último y agónico contacto con tu cuerpo, que ya veía tan próximo el fin de su tiempo, tu alma exhaló su último aliento de vida para emitir aquel sonido gutural que en lo más profundo de mi ser siempre temí escuchar de tus labios.

-"Adiós".

No lo podía creer, mis mayores y más profundos temores se habían vuelto realidad en tan sólo unos minutos, todos los sueños y deseos de años de planear e imaginar se acababan de ir en un segundo, el instante en el que ante mi atónita mirada tu alma había dejado atrás a tu cuerpo para partir a su siguiente destino. Una última lágrima se desliza por tu mejilla y termina en mi mano, quemándome con su frío y cortante roce. ¿Puedes verlo? Me pregunto si esa es tu forma de decirme que tú tampoco querías despedirte de mí.

Dentro de mi pecho, mi corazón se detiene por un momento al imaginar que ya no te voy a tener a mi lado, sé que sin ti mi vida estará vacía y perderá el sentido, porque tú eras mi mayor razón para vivir, porque sin ti mi mundo se viene abajo en un segundo, porque...

Te amé como jamás en mi vida había amado.

Quisiera volver atrás, hacer las cosas diferentes, volver a tener la oportunidad de tenerte junto a mi, yo no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero perderte, me aterra pensar que mañana despertaré y nunca más estarás allí para mi... En este momento solo soy capaz de coordinar un pensamiento y este se materializa en mi aturdida mente en forma de un profundo deseo: Quisiera que todo esto fuera un sueño y despertar de inmediato.

Sin embargo mis esperanzas se ven cruelmente destruidas y regreso de golpe a la realidad al darme cuenta de que no estoy soñando, acabo de verte partir de mi lado sin previo aviso, aunque claro, estas cosas nunca avisan.

El mayor indicio de ello es que soy perfectamente capaz de sentir las frìas gotas de agua deslizarse por mi piel provenientes del cielo quien al parecer se ha sumado a mi dolor y deja caer esta melancólica lluvia sobre mi en un vano intento por aminorar mi pena, lo cual es por mucho un acto imposible.

Solo es hasta este momento que logro salir del estupor para dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos y libero mi sufrimiento en forma de un triste llanto que en mi rostro se mezcla con el frío de las gotas de lluvia dándole un aún más devastado aspecto a mi físico, si es eso posible.

Con un pesar indescriptible siento a mi ya de por si deshecho corazón cerrarse lentamente, tanto que duele, la verdad es que no quiero que salgas de mi alma también, tengo miedo de olvidarte y perder el profundo amor que aún siento por ti, y por mucho que me cueste y me duela te prometo que lo mantendré para siempre igual que el primer día.

Observo tus pálidas mejillas mientras siento tu fría piel y me hiere mucho verte así, extraño ver tu rostro lleno de alegría, tus rosadas mejillas, tus vivos y brillantes ojos, tu adorable presencia y energía arrolladora, tus hermosas y únicas expresiones, tu sincera sonrisa… Ah! Daría lo que fuera por verla de nuevo, sin dudarlo daría mi vida por volver a ver tu sonrisa y sentir la calidez de tu alma junto a mí, aunque fuera sólo una vez, una última vez.

Pero tu tiempo llegó a su fin, y el mío fue suficiente como para verte partir.

Sé que no podré vivir sin ti, quiero tenerte conmigo en todo momento, pero también sé que no es posible, sin embargo aún quisiera que volviéramos a mirar juntos el cielo estrellado mientras hablamos del futuro, como en los viejos tiempos.

¿Sabes algo? Esto no es lo que más me duele lo que más me duele es que…

Nunca te pude decir lo mucho que te amo.

Ahora que tengo tu cuerpo ya sin vida sobre mi regazo y es sutilmente bañado por mis lágrimas de sufrimiento me pregunto qué pensarías tú de mí si me vieras así, de seguro te parecería débil, y no niego que eso parezco ahora, pero tampoco creo del todo que sufrir por la pérdida de la persona que más he amado en mi vida sea signo de debilidad, simplemente quiero aferrarme a tu recuerdo porque no quiero imaginarme mi mundo sin ti, y aunque sé que deberé resignarme a la idea, mi corazón aún no me lo permite.

Por eso, mientras dejo reposar mi peso a la sombra y protección de un antiguo árbol bajo el que alguna vez llegamos a tener u picnic, te abrazo con fuerza. Por este momento quiero olvidarme de todo y sentir como tu inerte figura se acopla perfectamente con la mía porque, igual que cuando vivías, sigues siendo mi complemento.

Lloro amargamente y miro tu rostro sin vida, me acerco lentamente y poso mis labios lentamente sobre los tuyos, si estuvieras viva de seguro me matarías por este atrevimiento, y siento un profundo y casi masoquista deseo de que abras tus ojos y comiences a atacarme por probar el néctar de tus labios si tu permiso, que quieras asesinarme por osar robarte un beso.

Sin embargo eso no sucede y sufro aún más. No importa, pase lo que pase siempre guardaré este amor para ti, no olvido que te lo he prometido.

Este es el último momento en que estaré junto a ti, el último momento en que veré tu rostro igual de precioso aún después de la muerte.

Te estrecho con todos los sentimientos que tengo en este instante y antes de rendirme al extremo agotamiento que embarga mi cuerpo y consume presurosamente mis últimas energías me pierdo en mi mente y logro, en el último segundo de lucidez mental que me queda antes de ser envuelto por el frío manto de la noche y caer en el oscuro abismo de la inconsciencia, sentir que atraviesa mi mente cual flecha disparada por el más hábil de los arqueros existentes el último pensamiento este fatídico día y a su vez las últimas palabras que lograré decirte, aunque nada me asegure que logres escucharlas y me pese mucho no habértelas dicho antes, cuando de seguro habrías sido capaz de oírlas. Pero que muy a pesar de todo eso encierran la mayor de las verdades existentes en lo más profundo de mi alma, corazón y sentimientos, y que perdurará mientras mi espíritu viva, por siempre.

-"Te amo, Kushina".

Fin.

* * *

><p>¡Y terminamos! ¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que para ser el primer drama que hago no salió tan mal... ¿Ustedes qué opinan?<p>

Saben les contaré una anécdota curiosa, esto lo escribí ente miércoles y jueves, y el viernes la profesora de castellano dio la clase del romanticismo y cuando nos dió las características me quedé helada... ¡Todas las tiene este fic! Ustedes que creen, ¿Fue romántico?

Ya saben que cualquier opinión me la pueden enviar a través de un comentario, yo con mucho gusto los leo, soy feliz pues son mi único pago por escribir!

Así que los dejo, cuídense mucho, que tengan feliz semana y motivos para sonreír. ¡Nos leemos!

Besos,

Kem.


End file.
